To form a lower electronic component package for use in a stacked electronic component assembly, electrically conductive vias are initially completely enclosed within an encapsulant. The encapsulant is then selectively removed to expose the electrically conductive vias. However, selectively removing the encapsulant to expose the electrically conductive vias is a relatively complex and costly operation.
In the following description, the same or similar elements are labeled with the same or similar reference numbers.